Love Notes, Fake Boyfriends, and My Disastrous Sophomore Year
by Kitchel17
Summary: Piano prodigy Cagalli seems to have it all: talent, fans (kind of) expect something she wants- A LIFE! Fed up with her stuffed up piano practicing boring life she decides she needs drastic change. Leaves her prestige music school for public school, joins her brother's band, crushing on the hot drummer who already has girlfriend and just trying to survive being a sophomore- oh joy
1. Intro

Piano prodigy Cagalli seems to have it all: talent, fans (kind of), expect something she wants- A LIFE! Fed up with her stuffed up piano practicing boring life she decides she needs drastic change. Leaves her prestige music school for public school, joins her brother's band, crushing on the hot drummer, who already has girlfriend and just trying to survive being a sophomore...


	2. Lesson 1

**_Welcome all, to my second fanfic. Its Gundam Seed, i know, i'm sorry! I just a sucker for these these characters. I got this idea from just listening to classical music while studying and I thought it be an awesome story. So here we go! As always reviews are welcome!_**

_**Summary:** Piano prodigy Cagalli seems to have it all: talent, fans (kind of), expect something she wants- A LIFE! Fed up with her stuffed up piano practicing boring life she decides she needs drastic change. Leaves her prestige music school for public school, joins her brother's band, crushing on the hot drummer, who already has girlfriend and just trying to survive being a sophomore-oh joy!_

**Chapter 1: I Hate My Life...I NEED A CHANGE! **

"Ugh! Cagalli! Its E flat, E flat! Start over!" Really? Its only 8:30 and Mr. Azrael is already on my ass. God! Its Saturday for Pete sake. Instead of sleeping in and waking up at noon like a normal 15 year-old. I'm awake and playing Midnight Damn Sonata for the 10th hundred time!

"I'm waiting!" This guy is really not gonna let up. I sighed and started from the beginning. After playing this damn song so many times I didn't even need to look at the music. I just let my fingers take me into the zone. I must have been doing it right, because tight ass Azrael didn't say anything and let me finish the whole song. "That was better, still not your best but good enough." I guess that's his way of giving a compliment. ''Now lets try some Bach."

Oh God kill me now! I stared at the clock as Mr. Azrael went through his bag looking for the sheet music. Only 30 more minutes of this hell and I'd be free. I'd been playing piano as long as I could well actually play. My mom is the one that got me into and loved playing with her everyday. That's until she got sick and passed away. I thought I stop playing, but I just couldn't. I'd figure it was way for me to still be connect to her some how. However, now I can't stand it. I mostly blame it on the step-monster that Dad married. All she cares about is how her step-daughter is on her way to becoming a world famous pianist and how good it makes her look. Ugh, I just want shove this instrument down her manufactured perfect little neck.

"Here it is!" Mr. Azrael placed the music in front of me bringing me back to my unfortunate, mundane, pathetic life. "You may begin." I looked at the music and began to play. I started off smoothly, but began to stumble and than got back into my rhythm but than stumble again. "AH! Cagalli! Its G dammit its G!"

"I haven't played this piece before, of course its not going to be good!" I shouted back, pounding my hands on the keys.

"Nicol Amalfi can glance at this music and play perfectly!"

"Well I'm not freaking Nicol Amalfi, am I?!"

"Of course not. His dignified, focus and most of all talented! Compared to him, your still nothing but an amateur! Pssh, piano prodigy my ass!" No words came out of my mouth. How the heck do you respond to that? This ladies and gentleman is the man that is supposed to help me ace my audition for the Seed Academy of Music program next summer. This arrogant two face son of jackal!

"I'm done for today. You can leave Mr. Azrael."

"Your damn right I 'm leaving. Next time you better be able to play this piece!" Mr. Azrael packed up his stuff, swearing under his breath and breathing deeply. He rushed passed me and out of the living room, slamming the front door. I pounded both of my hands on the keys in frustration. Day in and day out this is my life. Piano teacher telling you you're crap, sitting at this damn piano bench eight hours a day, and having no life on the weekends. This is how miserable my summer and the last 15 years of my life has been. My whole existence is determine by eighty-eight little keys. Sad, and freaking pathetic. I got up from the piano bench and pulled the cover over the keys and staggered into my room. Since my practice ended early, I should probably start getting ready for school on Monday.

Ah school, you think it be place of normalcy, freedom, escape from stress and just hanging with your best buds. Well if I was normal teenager it would be, but no, I go to the Orb Institute of Music and Art. A hell hole full of fake friends just waiting for the perfect opportunity to backstab you as the make their way to the top of the classical music food chain. The joy of going to high school full of musical prodigy, yay...

I opened the door to my room and collapsed on my bed, staring at my ceiling. Is this really it? Are the next three years going to be like this? No friends, no social life, forget about a boyfriend or my first kiss. Just me, my piano, and Mr. Azrael, forever and ever. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I'm Cagalli Yula Atha, a piano prodigy and total teenage loser.

***7:00 Dinner***

I stared at the meal my step-witch had placed on the table. It looked like meat loaf gone horribly wrong. There was no way I was eating that. I looked around for my other options, bread sticks, potato salad, and rice. They looked incredibly disgusting but a better choices than the brunt animal lying in the middle of the table.

"Cagalli how did practice go today?" Step-witch asked in her fake intrigue voice.

"Fine. Same as usual."

"Do you feel ready for the audition?"

"I guess so, but hard to say since the audition is not until next May and were in August," I put on my fake intrigue voice as well.

"Well, being prepared never hurt anyone now did it. Just looked at Nicol Amalfi." I looked up from plate and glared at her. Nicol Amalfi again? At dinner of all places.

"Um, so Cagalli are you excited for school?" My Dad was a smart guy, he knew just when to cut in.

"Not really, same "excitation" as last year."

"Ah Cagalli, don't be like that. Each year is exciting. Besides maybe this year you can make some friends."_ Did she really just say that to me? I looked at Dad pleading for him to say something, anything!_

"Dear, Cagalli has friends, just not many. And that fine." _Wow, thanks Dad. I feel less like a loser now._ When was Kira getting here? It was already 7:15! And as God heard my prayer the front door opened. "Hey." At the sound of his familiar voice, I got out of my seat and met him at the door.

"About time! What took so long?"

"Sorry twin sis, band practice ran late."

"Ugh, whatever, just get in there." Kira quietly obeyed me and made his way into the dinning room and took the seat next me.

"Hi Kira, how are you? Step-witch smiled filling his glass with water.

"Not so great. Were having trouble finding a keyboard player."

"What happened to the last one?"

"His grades were slipping so his parents pulled him out."

"That's understandable. School comes first." I rolled my eyes at my Dad's comment. _If blamed piano for my grades dropping he be saying the opposite._

"How are your parents?"

"Good. They're getting ready to open up a new art gallery downtown."

"Oh wow! And I'm guessing we'll be getting an invitation?" Step-witch winked at Kira as she took a bite of her disgusting food.

"Definitely." This is how the rest of dinner went. My parents fawning over Kira and me sitting there moving food on my plate and feeling incredibly jealous of his life. Kira and I are twins but were given up for adoption separately. Kira was adopted by the Yamatos and me and Athas. Our parents by weird coincedence knew each other and we grew up as brother and sisters, but go home to different families. Strange to other people but than again its my life so what do you expect.

After dinner Kira and I hung out in my room and I recounted the horror event that was piano practice. "Cagalli if you hate it so much, than quit." Kira sat on my bed and turning on the T.V.

"Of course I want to, but they won't listen. They'll just say I'm just under too much stress and will pass."

"Well, I don't know take some drastic measures."

"Like what? Blackmail? Run away?"

"No idiot. Show them that you mean business."

"That doesn't help."

"Well, sorry that's all I got. Sorry twin sis I gotta run." Kira checked his phone.

"You just got here."

"I know, but I need to get back to band practice."

"Ugh fine leave."

"Love you too." Kira smiled before walking out the door leaving me where I will probably be until I'm dead. In my room, forever alone. Kira is lucky. Band practice sounds a lot more fun and boring piano. I rolled onto my back and stared at my best friend the ceiling. I needed to changed my life fast. Because at this rate, I'll be sitting in this room every night alone until my audi-That's it! I sprung off my bed and ran down the stairs to living room. My father and step-witch were all over the couch reading/cludding. Ick, gross.

"I have something to say." They both look up from their books and turned my way.

"What is it Cagalli?" My dad sat up straight forcing the step-wtich do the same.

"I'm taking a break from piano."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly. I'm taking a break from piano!"Step-witch started to laugh, like I just told the funniest joke in the world.

"Very funny Cagalli. You also have a talent for comedy."

"No I'm serious. I'm quitting piano and I want to transfer schools." Silence filled the room. Neither parental units moved, they just continue to stare at me like I was an alien, speaking in my native tongue.

"Where is this coming from Cagalli?"

"Dad I have no life! All I do is play that stupid instrument day in and day out! I'm literally the only 15 year old that stays home every single weekend! I can't take it anymore! My god, this summer is almost over and the piano has been my only friend!"

"Your over reacting Cagalli."

"No I'm not Natarle! I'm giving you guys a choice. Let me take a break or im skipping out on the audition and quitting piano for good."

"Your joking. She's joking Uzumi."

"You can't force me to play." Step-witch glared at me, but I glared back. She wanted a bitch fight, I'd give her a freaking bitch fight.

"Okay, Cagalli okay."Dad broke the death glare staring contest.

"I'm serious Dad."

"I know. So you can take a break, and I'll let you transfer out of Orb Institute. However, you need to practice somehow for the audition, you have too much talent."

"Kira asked me to be the keyboard player for his band." _That's a complete and total lie, but Kira would definitely help me out...right?_

"Fine. Its a deal." I firmly shaked my Dad's hand before giving him a bear hug. I danced my up stairs to my room. Sophomore year just a got a whole lot better.


	3. I'm Officially Screwed!

**Chapter 2: I'm officially screwed!  
**

I stood at the main entrance of Archangel High School, a public school! No uniforms, no getting slammed into lockers with instruments, no stuck up washed up music teachers and most of all no Nicol Amlafi! Its like Christmas morning, expect in August. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt! Not ugly black stockings, white blouse and plaid skirt. I was free! Free for a whole year! If the front entrance wasn't crowded with students I definitely busted out some dance moves right here. The cherry on top was step-ugly's face when she dropped me off this morning. She must feel so lost without her trophy to show off. This was going to be a good year, I could feel it.

The first bell rang and students rushed into the building and I being one of them. I took out my schedule and my first class was World History. I almost cried looking at my scheduled. There was no Music Theory Class, Classical Musician History Class, and no Piano class. Just straight beautiful, World History, like a normal teenager. The happiness was too much for me to contain, that I giggled right there in the middle of high way. Some students gave weird looks as the walked by, but I didn't care I was free, F-R-E-E!

"Cagalli?" I turned at the sound my name and was face to face with Kira.

"Hey twin bro."

"What are you doing?"

"I go here now."

"Like to my school?"

"Yes," I couldn't hide my smile, they joy was so unbearable.

"How?"

"I took your advice. I took drastic measures."

"Again how?"

"I'll tell you all about it later. First you can show me where my first class is."

**World History**

"Here it is Cagalli"

"Why is everyone standing outside the room?"

"Teacher not here yet, smart one."

"Hey give me a break Kira, I've never been to public school. By the way why are you still here?"

"I have this class too."Kira smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Really?! That's awesome."

"Yeah sure. Just don't embarrass me. I have reputation to up hold." I smack Kira in the arm. "Ow! What the hell?"

"You deserve that. I won't embarrass you okay, so just cool it." Kira rolled his eyes and put on his Dre head phones. I took this time to look around at the other students. Everyone was gabbing away, talking about their summer, giving each other hugs and show off their new hair styles. This is what I've been missing. A teenage experience! Soon I would be like everyone else, and the excitement gave me goosebumps all over my arm and I loved it!

"Okay punks settle down, I'm opening the door." The blonde yelled over the chatting teenagers. This was my teacher, for real?! He was totally gorgeous! I looked down at my schedule again. Mu LaFlaga? Weird name, but who gives a damn! You definitely wouldn't find teachers like at Orb Institute. I really don't know why Kira is complaining all the time about school, compared to my school this is heaven.

"Okay, okay settle down you little punks! Take a seat!" I filled in quickly with the my new classmates. I grabbed the second to last seat on the first row against the wall. I could see the whole the classroom including my fellow classmates. This was really exciting, no one knew who I was, a real fresh start. If only those back stabbing jerks at Orb could see me now. "Again CAGALLI ATHA!"

"Oh yes, I'm here."

"Glad you ears work sweet heart. You're new right?" _Uh oh_

"Y-yeah..."

"Okay, your in the wrong class."

"What?"

"Yeah, its says here you're suppose to be in advance music theory class." _Eff me!_

"No i'm not!"

"Yes you are, your step mother changed your schedule this morning"

"Oh my god, your mommy picks your class" A pink hair whispered loudly to her friends, getting the whole class going. I could feel my cheeks turning red. _ God just kill me now!  
_

"Zip it Clyne! Now move it blondie and pick up your schedule." The class laughed as I went to grab my schedule, this was so humiliating. The minute I think I'm free, step-psycho monster pulls me back in. I rushed out of that room so fast, that I ran into the another student at the door, knocking over their stuff. I was so embarrassed that I didn't even stop to help them pick it up. I turned the corner and laid against the wall. Not even ten minutes into my supposedly first class and I'm laugh stock. I looked at my new schedule and I wanted to die. Advance Music Theory, Music Appreciation, Classical Music History, Music Composition,Math, A.P English, A.P Biology and Study Hall. _Son of bitch! This was not the deal. Step-ugly had gone too far! Did Dad know about this?! Ugh the minute I get home, all hell will break loose!_

I peeled myself off the wall and walked to Advance Music Theory. I opened the door of the classroom and met my new disgusting destiny. All eyes glued to me, and rivalry was in the air. The same air I felt at Orb was here as well. Classical sucking social climbers watching me as I gave the teacher my schedule. I took a seat next to a brunette girl with long hair. She of coursed glared at me and scoffed at me like I was yesterday trash thrown at her feet. "Cagalli Atha?"

"Yes Ms. Minerva"

"Your not Cgalli Yula Atha, the child musical prodigy? Yula Ath who came in first at the Orb Institute of Music summer festival?" _Of course she would know that. _All eyes and heads turned my way.

"You went to Orb Institute of Music?" the brunette asked. I ignored her and replied "Yes that's me."

"Well class we have celebrity in our mist. Let's make her feel welcome." _I'm waiting God, where's the lighting bolt to my beating heart to end my life?_

**Lunch**

I have always dread lunch time, even at Orb. I usually ate alone in the library, watching Pretty Little Liars on Netflix on my ipad. I know its pathetic, but you have to remember I had no friends. This morning when I felt hopeful that I would meet someone in my World History Class, who would invite my to sit with their friends at lunch, I couldn't wait for lunch but now as I'm standing at the front of the lunch room, with by paper bag looking for a place to sit I realized how foolish I was.

Apparently my school is like Constance in Gossip Girl, because already everyone knew of my recent transfer from Orb and I even have a nickname. "Hey its Alicia Keys!" A dark skinned tan blonde boy yelled from his table of friends. "Won't you play for us? Come on girl on fire!" The lunch room erupts in hollers, laughter and hoots as I stand there like a tomato, still waiting for the lighting bolt from the man upstairs. "Aw come on Dearka, its her first day." I heard a silvered hair boy said trying to surpass his laughter, as I was speed walked passed their table and out of the lunch room. I jogged up to the third floor and step out onto the balcony. I took a seat on the steps running down to the garden. The universe does really hate. What I have done to deserve this? Was I dictator of poor country in my past life? "Come on karma, give me a break!"

"Who's karma?" I looked down the steps to see the brunette girl from my music theory class setting on the fountain bench.

"Um, no one just no one."

"Well if can you keep down, I'm trying to write music here." _Damn, what is her problem._ As quietly as humanly possible I opened my lunch, pulled out my pepperjack and turkey sandwich. _Well this a huge improvement from you iPad and the library Cagalli. Another person is actually around while your eating lunch. _

"Why did you transfer from Orb?" The brunette closed her notebook and made her way towards me.

"Its complicated."

"I like complicated." She took her seat next to me on steps, and pulled out her lunch her bag.

"I got sick of it. It's music all the time, and piano practice all the time. I'm only 15, I like to think there's something else I could do instead piano."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard." _Oh, okay did not see that one coming. _

"Excuse me?!"

"It's true. You were in the most prestigious music school in our country and you just threw it away, because you got a little tired.

"That's not it."

"Yes it is. And to think I was considering befriending you." She stood up and grabbed her bag and lunch. "Oh and find somewhere else to eat, this my spot and I'm not sharing it with musical half wit." She slammed the door behind her, leaving my mouth hanging open. _ WHAT THE HELL?! Here I though I was making a connection and she throws it back in my face._ _This is unbelievable, just unbelievable.  
_

**Study Hall**

I closed my locker and made my way to the library for study hall. The day was almost over, it felt exactly as it did a year ago at Orb. Still alone, still no friends, still probably no social life. _At least I'm going home soon. Can't wait to tell my ceiling about my day. _ I continued down the hall way, when I spotted Kira. He was flirting with some girls that recognized from World History. He waved them goodbye and headed in my direction. "Hey twin sis! How was the first day?"

"How do you think it went? You were in the lunch room."

"Hey you wanted this remember. Maybe you should transfer back to Orb."

"Absolutely not! Its only one day, it doesn't determine the rest of the year Kira."

"Oh Cagalli, you know nothing of public schools."

"Where are you going anyway? Study Hall is in the library."

"Cagalli no one goes to study hall. I'm heading to the music room, band practice." _That's right! I almost totally forget._ "Hey are you still looking for keyboard player?"

"Yeah, you know anyone?"

"Yes, me." Kira burst at laughing, like I just told the world's funniest choke. "That's a good one Cagalli, really you should consider stand up comedy?"

"I'm serious. Let me be your keyboard player."

"No way!"

"Why?! You know I'd be good!"

"Hell no! Its all boy band, you would totally destroy our rep Your a girl."

"You're being sexist."

"Not happening Cagalli." Kira turned away and continue to the music room as I followed. "Kira please!"

"NO!"

"I told Dad, that I was already in the band!"

"WHAT?!" Kira stopped in front of the music room. "It was the only way I could get out of Orb!"

"Well guess your going back cuz your not joining my band!" Kira opened the door and stepped into music room. I went in after him. I had come to far to turn back now. Kira was stubborn, but I was Queen of stubbornness.

**Music Room**

"Kira about time! What was the hold up?"

"Her" Kira pointed in my direction as he picked up his guitar.

"Oh hey its Alicia Keys." I recognized the tan boy from lunch and his silver haired friend. "What can we do for you sweetheart? Autograph? photo?"

"As if."

"Then get the hell out. Were busy." the silvered hair boy said as he plugged in the mic. _Is everyone in public either a bitch or an asshole? Were these kids here not taught manners._ "I'm here to join the band?"

"No she's not." Kira said as he plugged his guitar into the amp. "I hear you're looking for new keyboard player," I ignored Kira's comment as walked up to the boys.

"Yeah, and you though we would ask you?" the silvered hair boy step closer to me, using his height to shadow me. I didn't respond, but looked at Kira for help, but he continued to sit on his stool tuning his guitar. "I'm good."

"Yeah I've heard. Just cuz your from a music school doesn't me you can cut it playing with us."

"Come on Yzak, we should let her at least try. She's cute." The blonde boy step closer to me.

"Not a chance in hell Dearka. Kira where did you find this girl?"

"She's my sister."

"You have a sister? This is a first."

"Well I don't care. Beat it, we have real music to play. Besides there's no way your better than Tolle." The music door room opened a brunette boy rushed. "Hey guys missed me?"

"Yeah. Did you talk to your parents?"

"No bueno guys. I'm done. My grades tanked last year, and I got screwed up summer school. So no band until I can show them some As and Bs."

"That's bull!" Dearka yelled as he picked up electric bass. _Are they really just gonna keep talking like I'm not even in the room? Rude mcuh!_ "Who's the blonde?" the brunette asked.

"This Tolle, is the chick who thinks she can take your place." _This? Chick? I have a name, and I'm person for crying out loud. _Tolle smirked in my direction as looked me up and down. "Is she serious? Were an all boy and."

"That's what I told her." Kira finally put down his stupid guitar.

"She's still here?" Yzak asked looking in my direction. _ I don't know who the hell these guys think they are, but they need to put in there place. _"Yeah I am. And fine you win, I'm too talent for this lame band anyway!"

"What did you say?" Tolle asked.

"I'm musical genius who has won more awards when I was 8 than you guys would get in a lifetime. So I'll take these talented hands of mine somewhere else."

"Your pushing it Cagalli. Knock it off." Kira stood up from his stool.

"Its the truth. I've played hundreds of venues in front of thousands of people by the age 12 and you still think I can't cut it playing with you guys? Pfft, in your dreams."

"okay chick, you really wanna do this?!" Yzak got into my face.

"No i'm done. Enjoy playing at house parties, school dances and nursing homes while I'm on way to rocking out Carnegie hall."

"What is with all the yelling?" Everyone's head including mine turned to the door. A blue-haired boy in dark blue jeans, and white t-shirt stood there holding his back pack in one hand and drumsticks in the other.

"Athrun,oh nothing just this chick talking shit about our band."

"She's what?" The boy named set his bac pack down and joined the rest of the guys in staring me down. "Hey you knocked down my stuff this morning?" _He's the student I ran into this morning?! I'm so not making a great first impression. _"What does she want?"

"She thinks she's good enough to take Tolle's place as keyboardist." Dearka said. Athrun smirked at me, his green eyes filled with amusement. " Really now?"

"Yeah, but apparently you guys don't want talent, so I'm on my way out."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"I said prove it. We'll give you one of our songs, you practice and in three days you audition for the spot."

"WHAT?!" The rest of bandmates yelled, looking at Athrun like he was crazy.

"This way its fair. If she's as good as she says she is, this should be cake walk right?" It was obvious he didn't think I would take this bet. He was just waiting for me to back out. "Don't tell me a musical prodigy like yourself is scared?"

"I'm not scared. I could do this in my sleep" _No I couldn't! Shut up mouth, you've done enough. SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!_

"Deal?" He reached his hand and I firmly grabbed it, "Deal!" _No deal!__  
_

"Yzak, you choose the song."

"Oh it would be my pleasure." Yzak smirked. He went into his bag and pull out a sheet of music and handed it to me.

"See you on Wednesday, Princess." Athrun called out as I walked toward the door. "Its Cagalli!" _I AM SO SCREWED!_

_**WHOA! That was long! Lol I'm don't what is about this story but I'm on fire. Next one hopefully coming soon. Reviews are always welcomed!**_


End file.
